


Aquarian Adventure

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finds he has a tiny stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarian Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://orcaliciousity.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20fic) on March 1st 2014.

“How long are you planning on following me?” Rin asked, turning to face the little boy that had been following him for the past ten minutes. The tiny brunette’s face turned a fierce red, his green eyes widening at being caught. The boy stayed silent, tugging at the hem of his striped green shirt.

“I saw you feeding the fish.” The boy finally spoke, meekly eyeing Rin, motioning toward the tank with the Blue Catfish exhibit. Rin blinked down at the boy, not sure what he wanted.

The boy shuffled his feet nervously, “You work here?” Rin shook his head, noting that the boy’s expression faltered, a small frown appearing on his face.

“I volunteer, I’m a Junior Keeper.” The frown disappeared, and Rin was even more confused when the boy beamed up at him.

“So, you do get to work with the animals?” The excitement in that question, caused Rin’s lips to tug upward. Rin nodded, looking behind the boy to see if he could spot the brunette’s parents.

“Yeah, a bit. Hey, you aren’t here alone, are you?” Rin couldn’t see anyone that would be in charge of the little brunette. The boy spun on his heel and froze, as if barely realizing how far he‘d wandered off.

“I think I’m l-lost.” Rin panicked when he heard the slight tremble in the boy’s voice. He stood beside the boy and tried to come up with some way to keep the boy from bawling his eyes out.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Rin said when the boy sniffled. “Now, you’ve been following me for a while, which you shouldn’t do. Didn’t they teach you all that stranger-danger crap?” Rin grumbled, kneeling beside the boy. The brunette was wringing his hands together, cheeks and eyes an equal shade of red. Rin sighed, for a fifteen year-old he didn’t have much experience with little kids.

_“Nii-chan is just impatient.”_ Rin could practically hear his sister telling him off.

“Okay, never mind. When were you last with your parents? What exhibit were you close to?” Rin asked, managing to keep his voice soothing. The boy sniffled once again and rubbed his eyes.

“I-it was the p-penguins.” The boy replied. Rin nodded while internally groaning, the penguin exhibit was on the other end of the aquarium. He had no choice but to escort the boy back to that area. So much for arriving at home before six.

“C’mon, kid, I’ll take you back.” The teary-eyed smile he received broke his scowl. He stood up and silently debated if he should hold the boy’s hand, so he wouldn’t stray from him. The answer came when the brunette grasped his right hand tightly and gazed up at Rin, signaling that he was ready to move.

“Why in the world did you start following me?” Rin couldn’t help but ask. The boy, far calmer than before, shrugged his shoulders.

“I just saw how you were feeding the fish and I thought it looked cool. Then you started going to all those different tanks, and I just wanted to see how they ate.” Rin smiled, recognizing that tone of affection.

“How old are you, kid?” They rounded a corner, passing a tank with sea turtles lazily swimming about.

“Nine, but I’ll be ten soon.” The bright smile thrown at him worried Rin. This kid was cute. He was cute and had wandered off after some stranger without any regard to his own safety. What if someone else had seen him and had decided to snatch him up? Rin unconsciously tightened his grip on the boy’s hand. Okay, so he might be overreacting and straying from what he was about to say next.

Rin cleared his throat, “Well, if you enjoy this kind of stuff,” Rin inclined his head toward the tanks lining the walls, “You should ask your parents to let you be a Junior Keeper. Once you turn ten, you can apply.” Rin explained.

“Really?” The boy gasped. Rin went on to explain all of the details of the volunteer position. How one could, under supervision, interact with the marine wildlife. The boy perked up at each story Rin managed to tell, asking various questions over the different tasks Rin was in charge of.

“My favorite part is when I get to play with the sharks.” Rin used the word _play_ loosely, but the boy didn’t have to know that. As expected, the brunette’s wide green eyes stared up at him in a mixture of shock and awe.

“Sharks?” Rin nodded at the weary question, hiding a toothy grin.

“Sharks are scary.” The boy concluded, whispering the words.

“You think so? They’re actually quite docile, when you don’t mess with them.” Rin emphasized his words with a smirk.

“I like orcas.” The boy said abruptly. Rin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why’s that?”

The boy giggled, “Because orcas can flip a shark over. They taught us that today.” Rin grimaced, of course, they offered some tour where they took the attendees to see their male orca and spewed lies over how magnificent they were. Well, no, that part about flipping sharks over was not a lie, but it was just plain disrespectful for the king of the ocean.

“You little brat.” Rin ruffled the boy’s hair with his free hand.

“Makoto.” Rin withdrew his hand just as the new voice registered in his ears. He turned and saw another small boy standing in front of them, this one with jet black hair.

“Haru-chan!” The brunette slipped away from Rin’s hand. Rin watched as the brunette rushed to the raven’s side, hugging the other boy.

“Are you okay?” The raven asked, shooting a glare at Rin. Rin suppressed a chuckle. 

“Mm-hmm, Onii-chan helped me find my way back.” Makoto, Rin surmised was his name, replied happily. The brunette quickly turned back to Rin and bowed.

“Thank you very much, and I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” Rin scratched his neck, a bit embarrassed.

“Just don’t go around following other people, it’s dangerous, you know. Look, I’m glad you found your friend, but I’d be more comfortable leaving you with your parents.” Rin said firmly.

“I’m taking him to them. Let’s go, Makoto, your mom’s worried.” The raven grabbed a hold of Makoto’s hand and began pulling him away. Rin didn’t know what came over him, in a flash he had his own hand around Makoto’s free one. He ignored the sharp look the raven threw him.

“Really, I feel responsible for this mess, so I need to make sure you get there safely.” Rin tried to sound authoritative, he was the eldest after all.

“Haru-chan, Onii-chan is really cool. He gets to take care of the animals.” Makoto beamed at his friend, causing Rin’s chest to swell with pride at the praise. The raven nodded along to Makoto’s retelling of his adventure, not sparing the redhead another glance.

“There they are.” The raven voice cut into what Rin was about to say. Rin glanced up and saw two women standing side-by-side, each wearing a frown of worry. Rin stopped mid-step and let go of Makoto’s hand. The brunette also stopped and faced the redhead.

“Remember what I told you, okay? Take care, Makoto-chan.” Rin said, winking. Makoto nodded furiously, cheeks flushing pink. With that, the pair of boys made their way toward their mothers. Rin watched as a brunette woman with pretty green eyes bent down to hug the little brunette boy. A pleasant feeling washed over Rin, causing his lips to form a smile. Shaking his head in amusement at the eventful afternoon he’d had, he turned away from the heartwarming scene and left the aquarium.

Perhaps, one day he’d see the boy again. He certainly hoped so.

When he finally arrived home, something struck him. He had not given the boy his name.

OooOooOooO

“I love you, Onii-chan.” Rin shuddered as the warm breath hit his neck.

“Don’t call me that. Makes me feel like a creep.” Rin mumbled, running his fingers through soft brown hair. The chuckle the other emitted tickled his ear.

“A sexy creep.” The brunette teased.

“Makoto.” Rin groaned, both in warning and in pleasure as the younger of the two began to kiss his way down Rin’s chest.

“How about a sexy shark?” Makoto teased. Rin snorted.

“Now who’s the creep?” Makoto ignored him, running his hands over Rin’s bare stomach.

“Hmm, guess what they say is true. You know, about orca’s pinning sharks down.” Rin’s eyes snapped open.

“Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.” Rin growled, blushing prettily. How was he to know that the sweet, little boy he had met almost ten years ago would morph into this tall, muscular beast.

His raging thoughts were quickly washed away with a heated kiss from the man above him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically pointless but I adore it. 
> 
> Also, to be clear, they don't get together until after Makoto comes of age, no matter how much he insisted for Rin to give in.


End file.
